


Thor + baking Yuletide cookies with his s/o

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso





	Thor + baking Yuletide cookies with his s/o

  * Thor loves to cook for you (and he’s not half bad, either!)
  * Even better if you do it together
  * He still has some problems when it comes to baking since they probably don’t have ovens in Asgard
  * But he’s a quick learner, and he genuinely enjoys spending time in the kitchen
  * There’s a good chance he’s gonna be the one suggesting Yuletide Cookies
  * He found the recipe on a book and he can’t think of a better way to celebrate the holidays
  * If you’re not as excited as he is, you’re probably gonna be soon enough. There’s no way you can say no to that gorgeous puppy look
  * If you’re good at baking and you try to teach him, you better be patient…
  * His attention span isn’t the best, and he can’t help but make a huge mess  ~~ _whoops_ , now there’s flour everywhere!~~
  * He wants to taste  _e v e r y t h i n g_ , it drives you crazy. But it’s kinda fun when he tries something disgusting and he twitches his nose, he looks so cute
  * Doesn't know what ‘gradually’ means. And if he does, he’s definitely messing with you cause NO THOR WAIT YOU CAN’T ADD ALL THAT SUGAR AT ONCE!
  * He’s very helpful when it comes to taking things from the highest shelves
  * Well, most of the time he lifts you up instead of taking them himself, but why would you complain, right?
  * Takes the expression ‘beat the eggs’ a little to seriously- he once sent the bowl flying across the room for how passionately he was whisking. That was the last time you let him do that
  * There’s a  _high_  chance he’s gonna tease you a lot and possibly throw flour at you. And when you try to get revenge he’s just going to make you chase him until you’re both out of breath for how much you’re laughing
  * If you wanna make Yuletide Cherry cookies, well, forget it
  * All the maraschino cherries have mysteriously disappeared
  * I’m 100% sure he’s gonna wait in front of the oven. Don’t try to convince him that there’s no need to stare at the cookies for them to be ready, he won’t listen, but you’re welcome to wait at his side
  * He’s surprisingly good at decorating the cookies! Like, a real artist
  * Once they’re ready, he’s just going to be so proud. He can’t stop beaming
  * He’ll want to share them with the rest of your friends and family
  * Not  ~~just~~  to brag, of course. He simply thinks of it as a good way to make them feel loved
  * Definitely will clean the kitchen all by himself after you’re finished. After all, he made most of the mess (and he never misses a chance to pamper you). If you insist on helping him, then it’s going to take a while cause he won’t be able to take his hands off of you
  * He keeps pulling you closer just to press soft kisses all over your faces 
  * or randomly catches you in his arms and starts dancing while he hums some sweet Asgardian melody
  * Needless to say, Yuletide cookies would become a Christmas tradition in your house




End file.
